Love Is A Battlefield
by IndianFeather1994
Summary: Eclipse spoilers! This story begins during the battle with the Newborns but that is not the only battle that will be fought. While Bella must choose between a life with Jacob, and an eternity with Edward, everyone has their battles. But not all will win.
1. Don't Get Killed

_**This story was inspired by the new Eclipse Movie! I watched it at midnight on June 30th and LOVED it! This is to celebrate it so I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. :) **_

_**This story picks up from the near end of Eclipse. If you do not want to know of things that happen in Eclipse then please do not read this. I don't want to ruin anything for anyone. **_

_**Things are obviously going to happen a little differently from moment one so I hope that you like it that way. I'm a bit of a rebel in everything I write for fanfiction so if you think that some things are just better left untouched then I recommend you **__**give**** this a chance anyway. Not all changes are bad but I welcome feedback. Good or bad. I take it all with respect so I won't judge. I really want to know what you think. It means a lot. So please let me know. **_

_**Okay, so I start from the point where the battle is going on and things might be a little graphic so please bear with me. **_

_**This is going to be fun…**_

* * *

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter One: Don't Get Killed**

**Jasper's POV.**

The battle was intense.

The Newborns were strong but they weren't expecting the wolves. Emotions ran high but I managed to control most.

I was fighting a man who looked around thirty and knew that he was angry.

He wanted the blood that he smelled everywhere-thanks to Bella-but couldn't find.

Bella was smarter than I thought. Spreading her blood around the field was a wonderful diversion and a great help to us.

He looked around quickly, trying to spot the human. But she wasn't anywhere to be found.

The blood distracted him long enough for me to take the advantage. I took hold of his head and jerked. His head ripped off and went flying across the field.

Unfortunately, it hit one of the wolves.

Embry, to be exact.

He looked at it and then growled. I felt his disgust. Then I saw a Newborn coming at him while he was still distracted.

"Damn it." I said as I made my decision.

The body of the man I had just decapitated fell to the ground and I ran at full speed to stop the other Newborn from attacking Embry.

"Jasper, don't!" I heard Alice yell but I didn't listen.

Embry looked up just in time to see me charging toward him. Shock hit him hard and he was half expecting me to attack him, I'm sure, because fear also flooded his emotions.

But then I jumped over him and took the Newborn down. He looked back and saw what I was really going for. Once again, shock hit him.

The Newborn threw me a few feet back but I flipped, landing on my feet and charged again.

She grabbed my arm and then twisted it behind my back. I snarled at the pain.

Her other hand grasped my head. I knew what this was. This was the final move before decapitation. I had done this many times.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed. I looked over at her just in time to see a Newborn tackle her. She didn't respond. She just stared at me with fear.

"Alice, fight!" I yelled as the grip on my head tightened.

Just before the twist that would send my head across the field, like I had just done to one of _them_, happened, I saw a flash of grey take both of us down.

Embry had jumped into the fight. I felt his gratitude toward me and anger toward the Newborn and one more thing that gave me and him both a chance at making it through this.

Determination.

He flipped us over so I was under the Newborn, facedown. Then I heard his jaw clamp onto her head. I heard the bones break and then the grip her hands had on me loosened. He had killed her.

I turned over and got up. I looked at him and he looked at me. For just a brief second, we had an understanding. We were both grateful. Then we wasted no time in getting back into the fight.

I looked over to see Alice struggling with the Newborn who had tackled her.

He threw her across the field and she hit Paul as he and Emmett teamed up on one of the enemy.

Paul yelped and then looked to see what had hit him. He was shocked to see Alice there. The Newborn He and Emmett had been fighting took this chance and jumped on him. Emmett quickly grabbed the Newborn and tried to get him off of Paul.

Alice didn't even have time to get up when the Newborn she was fighting-who I knew wouldn't let up until she was dead-was right there. He grabbed her throat and threw her again.

She landed by the bushes and I started to move over there to help her, but then another one grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I started wrestling with him when I heard Alice scream.

I looked over, ignoring my own standards of never taking my eyes off of my opponent, and saw the Newborn holding her head and getting ready to take it off.

The Newborn I was fighting took this opportunity to roll us over so he was on top. He was holding me down by my arms and now had the upper hand, but I didn't care. I looked over to Alice. I felt her fear and then I felt something else.

Resolve.

I hoped that didn't mean what I thought it meant. I hoped she wasn't giving up. But that wasn't like her.

Then, she ripped a leaf off of the bush she was by and shoved it into the face of the Newborn.

I immediately knew that it was one of the leaves Bella had put her blood on.

Then she dropped the leaf and like an idiot, the Newborn released her and went after it. He picked up the leaf and smelled it. Then Alice took his head in her hands and ended him.

"That's my girl!" I yelled as I watched her. She looked over with a smirk on her beautiful face and then fear hit her again. "Jasper!" she screamed. I followed her gaze to the Newborn attacking me.

I looked at the Newborn I was fighting and saw him with a rock in his hands. He was going to try and shatter me. I immediately took control of his emotions and made him feel confusion.

He stopped and looked at the rock. Then, as he looked from me to the rock and I felt that he was gaining back his ambition, I saw two hands grab his head and rip. The body fell on me and there stood Carlisle.

I felt his sadness. He hated the thought of killing. But his family was his priority.

He got the corps off of me and helped me up.

"Try to stay focused Jasper." he told me and then he was gone. I nodded and then sought out my next opponent.

This war was far from over.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV.**

I was fighting a girl when I looked over to see Emmett working with the wolf that almost attacked him not weeks earlier.

Him and Paul were even winking at each other as they took Newborns out one by one.

"What the hell?" I said in shock as I looked back to the girl.

She kicked me in the face and I fell back.

"Bitch!" I yelled as I jumped back up. I grabbed her arm.

"You're the bitch." she said as she tried to kick me again. But I grabbed her leg and she looked at me in shock.

"Care to try anything else?" I asked.

She was silent as fear filled her ruby red eyes.

"Thought not." I said. Then I ripped her right leg and left arm off.

She fell to the ground and looked at me in fear.

"You know what?" I said as I squatted down to get on her level. She just watched with wide eyes. I smirked.

"I am a bitch." I whispered. Then I took hold of her head and finished her off.

"But damn it," I said as I stood, wiping my hands off. "I'm a good one."

I looked around the field and realized that Jacob Black hadn't arrived yet.

_What a fine time to abandon us, mutt._ I thought.

Then I turned and saw the one named Leah struggling with a woman. The woman looked around mid twenties.

I rushed over and tackled the woman. Leah snarled.

"I've got it!" I yelled to her.

She growled but started fighting someone else. I'm pretty sure I had just ruffled her feathers, but she was losing and we couldn't afford to lose anyone. Even a wolf. We needed the numbers.

The woman grabbed my hair and started pulling on my head. I don't know why, but what Jasper had said while training us replayed in my head.

_Don't go for the obvious move. They'll be expecting it._

I felt my head almost separating from my neck and then I made my decision.

I did something _I_ wasn't even expecting. It was rash and illogical. But it was my only option.

My hands went to the hem of her shirt and I pulled it over her head. She let go of me so she could fix it and then get back to the fight, but I didn't let her get that far. I pushed her across the field and she went flying.

She got her shirt straightened out in midair and landed on her feet. She lunged toward me again, before I could move, and picked me up by my neck.

I hadn't been anticipating the Newborns to be this strong or fast. Even though Jasper had made it clear that we couldn't do this alone.

She held me in the air and smiled. She had won.

I tried to kick her but she grabbed my leg by my knee and pulled on it hard. I held in my scream, knowing it would distract Emmett, giving his opponent an advantage, and just looked at the woman.

She had a look of victory on her face. A look I knew well.

I had seen that very same look in Royce's eyes that night and I had decided that no one with that look in their eyes was going to defeat me. So I used my other leg and kicked her in the face.

She let go of my neck to touch her face and I fell to the ground, only being held by the knee. Then she looked at me with fury burning in her eyes. Apparently, she liked her face.

My head had hit the ground hard but that was the least of my worries. I saw what was coming next and I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop her next move. She was already in motion and my knee was still in her grip which had become increasingly tighter.

Just as she started to try and rip my leg off, a flash of russet color fur went passed me and the Newborn was gone.

I looked over to see Jacob, in wolf form, tearing the woman to shreds.

She screamed and then he threw her head back toward me. It landed beside of me and I looked at it. Her eyes were open and she was looking at me. Then I looked to Jacob. He looked back at me quickly, making sure I was okay, and then started fighting.

A wolf had just saved my life and I was _not_ happy about it and yet...very grateful.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I had no idea what was going on.

Edward was quiet and Seth was pacing.

I just watched Edward, trying to read his emotions, knowing that watching Seth would be useless. He would look worried no matter what.

But Edward wouldn't. He wouldn't look worried unless something really bad happened.

I watched for what felt like hours. He stayed blank.

As I was staring at him, I thought of Jacob. We had kissed. _I_ had _asked _him to kiss _me_. And worse than that, it felt _really_ good. Kissing him made me feel warm and alive. It almost made me want to live.

I did love him. And that was something I really didn't want to admit. Because it wouldn't change anything.

I was in love with Edward. My heart was his to hold or to break.

But now…Jacob was the only one consuming my mind and while I could have easily blamed that on worry, it would be a total lie and a weak one at that.

I was worried because I loved him and he also had a piece of my heart. But Edward had it all. And one day, it would stop for him.

Then Edward's jaw tightened for a moment. I watched in fear. Something had happened. I could feel it.

"Jake just got there." Edward said quietly.

I inhaled a breath and wouldn't release it. Had he gotten hurt?

Then he looked at me and said, "He's good."

I let the breath out and nodded.

_Come on Jake, you can do this._ I thought.

_Don't get killed._

* * *

_****__So? What did you think? Did you like the battle scene so far? Who was your favorite POV? Jasper, Rosalie, or Bella?_

**_Let me know. ;) and thanks for reading!_**

**_God bless!_**


	2. Defense And Offense

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. **_

_**I got three great reviews from three great people… **_

_**NarnianPrincess1992, CherylHoneyBaby, and Confessed! **_

_**I'm going into some different POVs this time around so I hope you like it. **_

_**Keep in mind that everything that happens is all happening at once or seconds apart. The battle is going to get very hectic, believe me. **_

_**Special shout out to my good friend Confessed! I'm going to miss you while you're on leave, but you do what you have to do. I hope you come back soon with more inspiration than ever! This chapter is dedicated to you. ;) Love, J**_

_**So here is chapter two! **_

_**Hope you all enjoy…**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Defense And Offense**

**Emmett's POV.**

Paul and I were kicking some Newborn ass when I looked up just in time to see the one named Jacob-who had been making my brother's life hell for a while now-save my Rose.

I watched as he looked back at her, making sure she was okay and then started fighting. I was more than surprised.

Rose looked infuriated which meant she was grateful but wasn't about to show it.

"There's another one!" a Newborn then yelled as he saw Jacob. He did look more intimidating than I thought he would.

I looked back at the fight I was in the middle of to see that Paul had finished the Newborn off and was now taking on another one.

Then another Newborn came into the fight so I quickly jumped in. I grabbed her by the throat, holding her up, and looked at her. She just smiled and that confused the crap out of me.

Then, someone grabbed my throat from behind and I knew that the girl was only the distraction. I felt their other hand hold my head and I knew that there was nothing I could do.

Paul was busy fighting and didn't even see what was going on-which was a good thing. But I couldn't defend myself because if I let go of the girl, who I now realized had only been there to distract me, making me vulnerable and putting me in this situation, she would attack and I would have to fight of two and I was already in the death lock. I didn't have a chance in hell.

The one behind me started to twist my head and I let out a sound of protest but that made it worse.

Was this it? Hell no, I wasn't going out that easy, was I? Of course not. But I didn't know of anything that I could do without making things worse for me.

Luckily,-and I use that word loosely-this Newborn was executing me slowly so I figured I had around five more seconds to think about it. Wow, that was an ironic sentence.

I looked up at the girl I was holding in the air and tightened my grip on her throat. If I couldn't save me, I was going to take one out with me. I squeezed tighter and tighter but she just looked at me with that smile on her face. I really didn't want that to be the last thing I ever saw.

When the girl I was holding suddenly looked afraid, I was confused because she wasn't looking at me, but at the one behind me who was killing me.

Then I heard a cracking sound and my head was released. I heard a body hit the ground behind me and turned to look.

There stood my annoying little sister, Alice.

She was smiling at me and I knew she was not going to let me live this down.

"If you needed help, all you had to do was ask." she smirked.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Well here, let me help you with that." she said as she nodded toward the girl in my hand.

"Be my guest." I said.

It was fun fighting with Alice whether it was with or against her.

She jumped up so her knees were on the girl's shoulders while I was still holding her in the air. She twisted her head quickly and that was it.

I dropped the body and then looked over to see Paul struggling with another one. He was taking on two.

When one of them went for him, he dodged it and it ran into the other one. I laughed a little as I went over to help. But he didn't need my help at the moment. He had just turned two of the Newborns against each other and they were now fighting.

"Damn, how the hell did you pull that off?" I asked quickly.

He just let out what I assumed to be a wolf laugh and then ran off.

I shook my head and then got tackled by the enemy. I quickly fought back and ripped off an arm.

The Newborn screamed in pain as I used the arm to hit him.

He stood up and I swung the arm, hard, knocking off his head. It went flying to I don't now where, just like a homerun in baseball.

The body fell and I looked at the arm.

"I'll have to keep this thing around." I said as I smirked.

Then I found another Newborn to fight. Arm in hand.

**

* * *

**

**Leah's POV.**

The blond leech interrupted my fight and then almost got killed herself. Serves her right. I won't lie, I was pissed. But I moved on to another.

I was ripping one apart when I heard Embry say, _Hey, Jake's here!_

I looked up and saw Jake finishing off the one that the Barbie stole from me.

_Ha! She couldn't even kill it after I worked it down._ I thought smugly.

_Um…Leah, you were losing._ Quil said.

_Shut up. _I growled.

Then I heard one of the…the _things_ that the Cullens called _Newborns_, yell, "There's another one!"

_I think they're scared. _Paul laughed. I could hear the smirk in his tone.

_Of course they are. Look at us, kicking ass. They'd be crazy not to be chicken shit._ I said.

_Well from what that Jasper dude has said, _Sam said as he ripped a head off,_ These Newborns are supposed to be pretty crazy._

_Well they're still chicken shit._ I said.

_Bawk…bawk bawk bawk bawk. _Embry said as he jumped on another one.

_Will you guys just please stay focused?_ My little brother, Seth, said as he paced across the snow covered ground of a mountain where he, Bella (Aka: The Leech Lover) and Edward Cullen (Jacob's worst enemy) were.

I didn't like the fact that he was up there, defenseless, with a Leech and his pawn, but he trusted them and Sam and Jake both agreed that he should be with them.

I only agreed because I didn't want him here, fighting in this war.

_War… _I thought. _This is a war, isn't it?_ I thought in disbelief.

_Um…yeah. _Paul said as if it was a stupid question.

I growled.

_Oh come on, guys! Please just fight! _Seth begged. He was really worried.

_Um…We are! _Paul and I said together.

_Let me rephrase that. FIGHT THE NEWBORNS! NOT EACH OTHER! _he yelled.

_Seth, don't worry._ I said.

_Don't worry? Don't worry! How can I not worry?_ he asked as pictures of our dad played through his head. He had already lost too much. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

I stopped at the sight of dad laughing. I had made it my goal to never think of him again.

"Leah, look out!" I heard someone yell. I snapped out of it as I was tackled.

_LEAH!_ Seth yelled.

I felt the cold arms wrap around me and I knew what that meant.

Jasper had said that if that happened, they were going to crush you. That was the first thing he told us to never let happen and it was happening to me.

_Leah!_ Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jared all yelled into my head, not making things any better for me.

I tried rolling on my back to stop it but it was too late.

Then, suddenly, I felt someone else hit me, knocking me on my side, and I heard a low growl.

The arms started to tighten quickly, but then I heard a snap and the arms fell away from me.

I was laying on the ground, panting, when I looked up to see Sam.

He had saved me.

I just looked at him in shock. I had made his life hell for a very long time now, and he saved me?

I mean, what the hell?

_Thanks Sam._ Seth said in a breath.

_Leah, you have to get up._ Sam said.

Normally, all I would do is complain and say, 'You're not the boss of me.' which would earn me an 'I'm your Alpha.' which I would return, with a 'Yes, but you're not supposed to be.' which I would spice up with a smirk and a glance toward Jacob. That would really piss him off.

But I didn't do any of that then. All I did was nod and stand.

As much as I hated it, we were in a war. And as scary as it was for me, he and I were fighting on the same side.

For the moment, Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley weren't enemies.

We were allies.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV.**

I was helping Jared fight off three Newborns at the edge of the field when he barked.

I also heard two other wolves bark. They sounded afraid.

I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the Newborns. I knew that that would be a fatal mistake.

I tackled one of the Newborns, shoving him toward the woods, and he flipped me over so I was now facing the field.

That was when I saw what Jared and the other wolves were barking at.

Leah Clearwater had been attacked and the Newborn had his arms around her.

I was sure that she was going to be crush and was prepared to rush over there to her aid but then the Newborn I was fighting and one of the other two attacked me, holding nothing back.

They started to try and tear me apart but then one of them was snatched away and I heard murderous snarls.

I took advantage of the shock that had come over the other one who was still holding my arm, as he watched whatever was happening to his accomplice behind me, and I bit his neck, ripping the skin and spitting it toward the woods.

He let go of my arm and I broke his neck, decapitating him quickly, and tossing his head at another Newborn.

Then I looked over to where Leah had been.

I was sure she would be laying there lifeless, but she was up and fighting again and the Newborn that had, not moments earlier, had her in a death lock was the one lifeless on the ground.

That was when I heard the scream.

I didn't know who it belonged to, so I looked in the direction of which it had come from.

There stood Alice, staring off into the distance. Of all the times for her to have a vision…

But she hadn't been the one to scream.

"Carlisle!" she shouted. "She's found Edward's scent. She's going to go to the mountain. She's going to kill them!" she yelled as she came out of her vision.

Leah froze and looked from Alice to me and I heard a howl but it hadn't come from Leah.

"Tell Seth!" I yelled to any and every wolf on the field.

I knew that their greatest chance at having the best offense would be to have the best defense.

They were going to have to see this one coming to make it out alive.

* * *

_**So? Did you like it? Hate it? Are you on the fence? Let me know. **_

_**I love reviews whether they hold advice, criticism, love or hate. I take it all with respect. **_

_**Two questions: 1. Which was your favorite POV for this chapter? **_

_**And 2. Whose POV would you like to read next? **_

_**Let me know! **_

_**Thanks for reading and God bless!**_


	3. The Lookout

**_Okay, it took me WAY too long to update. Things got crazy and this Fan Fic, along with my readers, were neglected. For that I am so sorry. I hadn't even realized it had been this long since I updated it. But I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter. I would just like to say that I'm am trying to figure out a schedule so I can update on a regular basis but I'm having trouble finding the time to write. I was just in a Pageant so my life has been really busy but I haven't forgotten about all of you. : )_**

**_At the end of this chapter, I am going to give a few shout-outs, and it would really mean a lot to me if you would take the time to read them. _**

**_Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope it is worth the wait. _**

**_I am so sorry for the delay, but here is your chapter three. Enjoy… _**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Lookout**

**Alice's POV.**

I was battling a Newborn when I saw Leah just standing in the middle of the field, motionless, as a Newborn charged at her.

"Leah, look out!" I yelled as I shoved my current opponent to the ground. She jumped back up quickly and tried to go for my neck but I dodged it.

The Newborn tackled Leah to the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

I heard wolves bark loudly, all across the field, and then the Newborn I was fighting pushed me across the field, making me hit the ground hard. I sprung back up with grace though, doing a flip in the air, and landed behind her, all the while, watching to see what happened to Leah.

She was struggling and then the black wolf, Sam, came to help her. He ripped the head right off of the man and his grip on Leah loosened.

I sighed in relief as my opponent turned to continue the fight. She swung for my head but I ducked just in time and grabbed her foot. I pulled it out from under her and she fell to the ground.

She tried to get up but I still held her foot in my hand.

I looked at her foot.

"Nice boots." I commented sarcastically.

Then she snarled, making me smirk as I let go of the fashion mistake. I at least wanted a bit of a fight.

She looked as if she wanted to say something very rude to me, but didn't know quite what to say. I smirked at that which made her even angrier.

Then she leaped to her feet and tried for my head again. I ducked and went around her quickly. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around quickly. Her hand latched onto my throat and she smirked.

She knew she had the upper hand unless I could think of something quick-and I mean 'vampire speed' quick.

My mind was racing for some sort of clever little trick I could pull to take her down, but what could I do? I had already insulted her taste in shoes.

I was done for.

Her grip started to tighten and I decided on telling her there was a spider in her hair.

I wasn't sure if it would work but it was certainly worth a shot, right?

Just as I opened my mouth, she squeezed her hand around my throat to the point where I couldn't say a word so I decided to fight back however I could.

I was just about the try and break her arm off, but before I could react, something hit her in the head.

She and I both looked down to see what it was and were both a little shocked and disgusted to see that it was yet another head.

I looked back at her, knowing better than to stay distracted for too long, ready to fight again.

Her reaction shocked me though.

She let go of my neck and started screaming. Then she ran away.

She ran completely off of the field, leaving me speechless.

_What on earth was that?_ I wondered as I stood there, dumbfounded. Then I felt a vision wash through me and even though I knew that now was not the time or place for it, I let it in.

The growls and screams of the war faded into darkness as my eyes were opened to some other place in the near future.

_I heard footsteps. Quick footsteps. Obviously not human. _

_Then I heard a voice. _

_"This way." _

_"Are you sure?" another voice asked. _

_I recognized them both. _

_"Yes. He went this way." The first voice said. _

_"Riley, you're my hero." The woman said sweetly. _

_Then they came into view. _

_The one named Riley had been in many of my visions for the last few months. I knew him immediately. He was the one who had brought this army of Newborns to fight us. _

_And the woman was even easier to recognize. _

_Her intense red hair and ruby red eyes were too familiar for my liking. _

_**Bella was right. **_I thought as I watched the scene.

_**Victoria had been behind this all along. **__**But what are they talking about? **_I wondered as trees blurred by due to their agility.

_**And why aren't they here? **__**I know why Victoria isn't here, but why would she have this Riley guy with her if she was just going to hide somewhere while the war goes on?**_

then a possibility that even in my dazed and foggy state, made me openly cringe, came to my mind.

_**Unless…**_ I thought fearfully.

_**…they aren't planning on hiding…**_

Of course there is only one place that Victoria would want to go. Because there was only one thing Victoria was interested in. My fears were confirmed when I realized where they were. __

_**…oh no…**_

was the only conscious thought I could manage to think as the vision continued.

_They ran side by side, in a territory that was very familiar to me. I knew exactly where they were going…_

_...and who they were talking about. _

"Carlisle!" I yelled, still deep in my vision. I knew he would hear me.

_They were on the trail Edward had taken. They were close to the end of it…_

"_Edward Cullen will be yours to slay soon, my love." Riley said. _

"_But first the girl." she smiled. _

"_First the girl." he repeated. _

I started to shake my head. I didn't want this. I didn't want this to happen.

But I knew it would.

And I couldn't stop it.

"She's found Edward's scent. She's going to go to the mountain. She's going to kill them!" I shouted as I faded out of that scene and into reality again.

The sounds of battle arose again with one desperate howl and I looked around.

A few Newborns were eying me suspiciously as if I were crazy-which pissed me off I might add-and then I heard Carlisle yell, "Tell Seth!" and I'm sure the wolves were doing just that.

I just hoped that it would be enough. I hoped they had enough time to get to a safe place…or at least prepare for a fight.

Looks like there were going to be two wars going on soon.

**

* * *

**

Seth's POV.

I was watching my brothers and sister fight through their own eyes, but couldn't help them in any way.

They were all in the middle of fighting for their lives and I was stuck here on a mountain being the lookout.

It was literally killing me.

I wanted to be able to help them.

I watched as Paul fought with Emmett and Quil and Esme fought around five Newborns at once.

They were working good together but I was still anxious.

I had a really bad feeling and I wasn't sure what to expect from these Newborns.

I hadn't ever even fought with a regular vampire.

In fact, being on the mountain with Edward Cullen was the closest I had ever been to one.

I continued to pace as I watched Leah struggling with one of them.

_Leah, remember what Jasper said. Don't go for the obvious attack._ I said in a worried tone.

I couldn't hide my emotions in the mind link yet.

She heard my thoughts and rolled her eyes.

She didn't like the vampires any more than she liked Sam. But she had told me about the practice sessions that I had not been allowed to participate in, so I knew a little through what I had heard her say and think.

_Seth, I have it covered! _she snapped as she lunged for the Newborn again. But I knew she was pushing her luck and so did everyone else.

I could feel it.

But I was the only one sharing my thoughts openly.

She was too angry to be focused and that scared me because out of all the times I'd needed her to be focused, this was definitely the most crucial.

Then, just as the Newborn jumped forward to bite Leah, I saw a white streak go in front of her and the Newborn was gone.

Leah looked to see Rosalie Hale fighting the bad Vampire.

I let out a breath of relief and glanced at Edward. He nodded in understanding and I heard Bella ask, "What? What happened?"

Edward looked to her, as I continued to pace, and said, "Rosalie just helped Leah out."

He made it sound like nothing big, to keep Bella calm, but really, if Rosalie hadn't jumped in when she did, I was positive that my sister would have been bitten.

"I've got it!" Rosalie then yelled to Leah as she growled at her.

_Did you see that bitch? She just stole my kill!_ Leah yelled in our heads.

_So find a new one._ Embry said in annoyance.

Then something hit Embry in the side.

He let out a small yelp and looked to see what it was.

We were all disgusted to see a Vampire's head looking up at him.

_Oh God, that thing touched me?_ he cried out.

_Looks that way._ Quil said, holding back his laughter but we all felt it.

_That's disgusting… _Embry growled at the head.

Then we heard the little one named Alice yell, "Jasper, don't!"

Embry immediately looked over to her and followed her gaze to Jasper.

He, along with everyone else in the mind link, were shocked to see Jasper charging at him with a deadly look in his eyes.

_What do I do?_ Embry asked as he stared at Jasper in shock.

_Nothing. Do nothing. I'm sure he's not going to hurt you._ I said. But I wasn't entirely sure.

I glanced at Edward, silently asking if he would hurt Embry and he shook his head no, discreetly.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asked quickly, her voice getting higher.

She was becoming paranoid quick.

_Okay, dude, we can tell when you're unsure._ Paul said.

_Just don't move Embry._ I said firmly.

_And make it easy on him? I think not._ he said in a panic.

Jasper had always given Em the creeps.

_Just trust me! _I said.

_You mean trust Cullen. _Sam practically cut me off with a growl.

_Well, who would understand a vampire best?_ I asked quickly, starting to panic as Jasper came closer to Embry at an impossibly fast pace.

_Good question…Who? _Jared asked as he fought one of the Newborns.

Everyone was freaking a little for Embry, making everything worse I'm sure.

_Another Vampire._ Leah growled, before I could say it.

She hated knowing when I made a good point.

I almost smiled at this.

She always knew me the best, even if we all did share a mind.

Embry didn't fully trust me-and he definitely did _not_ trust Edward-but he did take my advice.

He didn't move an inch or muscle as Jasper got closer and closer-all of our hearts pounding harder and harder as he did so.

Then, just when I thought I was wrong and I was ready to tell him to run, Jasper leaped over him and left Embry standing there, still scared to death.

When he turned to see why Jasper had charged in his direction like that, he saw Jasper fighting a Newborn.

He quickly figured out that while he was distracted, Jasper stopped a Newborn from attacking him from behind.

Embry just watched and stood there in shock as the Newborn threw Jasper a few feet away and started to turn toward Em again.

But Jasper flipped in the air and landed on his feet in a crouch position.

I didn't know much about fighting a vampire, but I knew that it was a mistake to turn away from one like that Newborn almost did with Jasper.

Jasper charged again and the woman stopped turning and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back so quickly, it was a blur.

Jasper let out a snarl in protest to the pain as the bad Vampire's other hand grabbed his head.

Embry just stood and watched, knowing well what was about to happen.

Wanting to stop it.

But he couldn't move. And I couldn't tell him to move.

We were both stunned.

As much as Embry wanted to, he couldn't get himself to take action.

"Jasper!" we then heard his wife scream.

Jasper looked over and so did Embry.

They watched as she was tackled by a Newborn and did nothing.

All she could do was what Embry had been doing.

Watch in horror of what was about to happen to Jasper.

"Alice, fight!" Jasper yelled, making Embry look back at him, as the woman's grip on his head tightened.

She was seconds away from killing him when Embry's body started to do what his mind had been ordering it to do for what seemed like forever even though it was only minutes.

Anger filled him and he let the rage take over as he felt thankful toward Jasper.

He thought one thing and one thing only.

_Hell no!_

Then he lunged at them both, taking them down. He flipped them over so Jasper was facedown on the ground underneath the Newborn and Embry bit down on her head.

The woman didn't even have time to scream before he tore her head off and sent it flying up into a tree.

Jasper got up and they looked at each other.

Embry knew that this was Jasper's silent 'thank you' and he was also giving one of his own.

Then they both went their separate ways into the fight.

I watched Sam as he ripped a vampire to shreds and Quil and Esme had killed all but one of the Newborns they had been fighting for the last fifteen minutes.

Then, something hard collided with Paul.

It hit him in the hip and he yelped loudly.

_What the hell?_ he said in pain caused anger.

_Just to warn you, It may have been a head bro. _Embry said as he dodged a Newborn's attempt to grab him.

_It better not be!_ Paul snapped in a slight panic.

When Paul looked down to see what it was, there was little Alice, laying on the ground.

Before Paul could even think, the Vampire he had been fighting with Emmett jumped on his back and there was another Newborn in front of them both.

He ignored Paul and grabbed Alice by the throat.

Paul struggled to break free from the Vampire's grip as he watched Alice get thrown across the field and land by some bushes.

Emmett was trying to get the Newborn off of Paul's back while he watched Alice almost get decapitated.

He didn't particularly like her, and yes, he may have found her a bit annoying...along with repulsive, because she was a Vampire, but he didn't want her to die.

"Paul, buddy, I need you to stop moving so I can get this thing off of you!" Emmett yelled, not knowing about Alice's current situation.

Paul reluctantly stood still, knowing that the sooner the leech was off of him, the sooner he could go help Alice.

But he couldn't help but hate himself for wanting to help her.

Actually, most of the pack hated themselves for helping the Cullens and Bella.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, and I were the only ones who really didn't mind.

But I was the only one who actually trusted them.

Emmett got the Newborn off of him and Paul watched as Alice outsmarted the Newborn with some sort of magic leaf that I guess they liked a lot.

The Newborn went after the leaf like it was money and Alice ripped his head off without a second's hesitation.

_How does that happen? _Paul asked.

_No clue. _I said.

_Remind me to check out that plant._ Jared thought.

_Why?_ Leah asked.

_I'm never going to plant them in my front yard._ he said.

_Hey, Jake's here! _Embry announced as the battle continued.

I was so distracted I hadn't even heard his thoughts. But now I saw that Jake was focused on winning this war so he could get back to Bella.

He had some sort of new confidence as he fought.

Like he had something to fight for that was way bigger than we knew.

This wasn't about killing vampires.

For him, this was about saving Bella and making sure she was safe.

It had always been that way for him, but now there was something more.

I looked a little deeper into his mind and saw that she had asked him to kiss her and he had.

I stopped pacing for the first time, and looked at Bella.

She gave me a questioning look filled with worry.

Then I looked to Edward.

He shifted and I knew that he knew.

He was handling it well.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked with worry.

Did she know that he knew?

He looked at me in a way to say 'yes, she knows,' and then said, "No…Seth was just asking me about the Newborns." he lied.

He did it very skillfully.

In fact, he did it so well, _I_ almost believed him.

_He's a good liar._ I thought to myself.

Then I immediately hoped that no one else was listening to me.

That would be a bad thing for them to know about Edward.

They would never trust them if they knew that.

Heck, it didn't really matter if they knew or not. They weren't going to trust them anyway.

Then I heard Leah think, _Ha! She couldn't even kill it after I worked it down._

Everyone else was a bit annoyed with her-as usual-but I was just happy that no one was listening to me.

Apparently, Jacob had finished off the one that Rosalie helped Leah with.

_Um…Leah, you were losing._ Quil said as he dodged an attack.

_Shut up. _Leah growled. She hated the thought of being saved by a vampire just as much as Rosalie probably hated being saved by Jake.

That thought made Embry smirk.

Jake tore the Newborn to shreds with so much anger and focus that I was sure he was letting out all of his aggression on the woman.

He hated them all for threatening Bella and that rang through loud and clear in his mindset.

He was the only one who wasn't in the conversation.

He was fully focused on the fight.

"There's another one!" one of the Newborn yelled in fear at the sight of Jake.

_I think they're scared. _Paul laughed. He was definitely smirking.

_Of course they are. Look at us, kicking ass. They'd be crazy not to be chicken shit._ Leah said confidently.

_Well from what that Jasper dude has said, _Sam said as he decapitated someone,_ These Newborns are supposed to be pretty crazy._

_Well they're still chicken shit. _Leah said in annoyance.

_Bawk…bawk bawk bawk bawk...bawk. _Embry said as he pounced on one.

_Will you guys just please stay focused? _I said harshly.

They were joking around in the middle of a war!

_War… _Leah thought disbelievingly. _This is a war, isn't it?_ She then asked.

_Um…yeah. _Paul said in a 'nah duh' tone.

Leah growled in response.

_Oh come on, guys! Please just fight! _I begged, letting all of the worry show through without even trying to fight it.

_Um…We are! _Paul and Leah said at the same time.

Smart-alecks.

_Let me rephrase that. FIGHT THE NEWBORNS! NOT EACH OTHER! _I yelled.

I felt bad about yelling, but I couldn't have them goofing off like this when they were risking their lives.

I just wished I could be there fighting with them.

_Seth, don't worry._ Leah said as if it weren't a big deal.

That did it.

She didn't understand.

I couldn't lose her.

Not my sister.

Don't get me wrong, losing anyone from the pack would be terrible and possibly kill me, but losing her would…I couldn't even think about it, it hurt too much.

_Don't worry? Don't worry! How can I not worry?_ I yelled as images of our dad, happy and alive, flowed through my mind.

I didn't mean to let them slip, but I couldn't help it.

Leah froze.

I knew it was because of the images.

Then she realized why I was so upset.

She knew I didn't want to lose her too.

I cut the pictures off, hoping she would start moving again, but she didn't.

_Leah, keep moving! _I said, but I don't think she even processed that I was saying anything.

She just stood there, frozen and shocked.

She had made it her mission to never think about dad.

But I had forced it on her and now she wasn't moving.

"Leah, look out!" I then heard someone yell.

Leah came out of her frozen state when she was tackled to the ground.

_LEAH! _I yelled in panic as she struggled with the Newborn. Then I felt Leah's fear as she felt the cold arms of the Vampire wrap around her ribcage.

She quickly remembered the first thing Jasper had told them.

_Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly._

She had one inner thought that she tried to hide but failed to do so.

_I'm going to die._

Then her mind went blank as she had no idea how to get out of the deadly situation and Quil, Embry, Jared and I, all yelled, _Leah! _into her head.

Leah tried rolling on her back to try and crush the Newborn but it was no use.

She stood back up quickly, her mind reeling.

Then, out of nowhere, Sam came and knocked her to the ground, letting out a vicious growl.

His thoughts were only on Leah which shocked me a bit.

Just like Leah had made it her mission not to think of our dad, Sam had made it his mission not to think about Leah.

But the thoughts he was having and the feelings that were so strong, everyone in the link had to have felt them too, were not the ones of Sam, our Alpha.

I wouldn't have even recognized him in this moment if I hadn't known him before he turned into a wolf.

The way he was acting right at that moment reminded me more of the old Sam.

Leah's Sam.

The arms of the Vampire tightened quickly but Sam wasn't finished.

He bit down on the Newborn's head and broke his neck.

He threw it across the field and then looked to Leah, making sure she was okay.

Leah just laid there, panting.

Then she slowly looked up and was surprised to see Sam.

I heard her first thought that was clearly private, but I heard it loud and clear.

_Sam saved me?_

No one responded, knowing that she wasn't asking us.

_Thanks Sam. _I thought as I let out a breath of relief. But Sam's focus was still locked on Leah. And Leah was locked on him too.

They were staring into each others eyes.

That used to annoy me.

They used to do it all the time when they were human.

They could go hours just looking at each other and be perfectly happy.

I didn't understand it then and I don't now either.

Except I thought they were in love.

They hadn't even made eye contact for more than a few seconds since he had phased.

_Leah, you have to get up. _He said firmly. But it wasn't his Alpha voice.

It was just Sam.

Leah recognized this and her reaction surprised me.

I was half expecting that this would make her furious.

I just knew she was going to make some smartass comment, but she didn't.

All she did was nod and get up, without a thought.

But I felt her emotions and they were strong.

She was grateful, confused, sad and scared.

I was sure that everyone else felt them too but I knew that I was the only one who could decode Leah.

No one else could read her as well as me and these feelings were so scattered, I doubt they even tried.

She knew that they were on the same side and there was no room for them to be enemies while in this war.

Knowing Leah, that's what scared her the most.

They looked into each other's eyes for only a second longer and then she and he both went back to fighting.

_Jacob, you're really kicking ass there. _Jared commented to get away from the awkwardness of the encounter we had just witnessed between Lee and Sam, as he fought alongside Carlisle.

_Thanks._ was all he said.

He was the only one able to keep total focus and I was grateful that at least one of them wasn't messing around.

Paul was sort of keeping count of how many kills he had made while Sam and Leah kept on thinking about how he had saved her.

Meanwhile Quil was thinking about how much noise we were making, and wondering if any hunters would hear us.

_Dude, what does that have to do with anything? Who cares?_ Embry asked him in a laugh.

_I don't know, just wondering. I bet we sound really scary. _he said.

_Stay focused._ Jake said.

It was clearly an order that took both Embry and Quil by surprise.

_Thank you!_ I exclaimed.

Finally, someone else thought the way I did.

That was when the scream was heard.

All of a sudden, a Newborn went racing past Leah and into the woods, screaming bloody murder.

No pun intended.

_Would someone like to tell me what the hell that was about?_ Leah asked, finally joining the conversation again.

_Who the hell knows?_ Paul asked in annoyance.

_I said that the Newborns were crazy._ Sam said as he scratched one across the face.

He still didn't sound like the Sam that was our Alpha.

He just sounded like Sam.

_Yeah, but I didn't know you meant insane._ Leah said in an almost lighthearted tone as she ripped an arm off of a body. The man let out a bellow of pain and agony. _Am I the only one who loves the sound of a tortured vampire? _she then sighed with a small smile.

They were both acting…like they used to.

It was very…disturbing.

I didn't like it.

_You do realize how sadistic that sounds, right Lee? _Embry asked with a smirk.

_Yeah, so?_ she asked as she finished off the Newborn and put a stop to his screaming.

_So nothing. I was just making sure you knew._ he said as he fought.

_Hey, what's up with the pixie? _Jared then asked.

I looked through his eyes and saw her staring blankly into the distance.

I quickly glanced at Edward and his eyes were slightly wide.

He was worried.

But why?

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked in a whisper.

Dang, she wasn't missing one single look we gave each other.

I think it's safe to say she had passed paranoia.

"Carlisle!" I then heard Alice shout from the mind link.

We could all hear the fear in her voice as she still looked at something that we couldn't see.

"She's found Edward's scent. She's going to go to the mountain. She's going to kill them!" She then shouted.

I knew that they were talking about Bella, Edward and me.

And so did everyone else.

Leah froze immediately, all of her thoughts on me and how long it would take for her to get to where I was to protect me.

Meanwhile, Jacob let out a tortured howl. The thought of Bella being in danger while he was fighting to make sure she was safe was killing him.

He couldn't be there to keep her safe so his thoughts were basically begging Edward to do everything he could to keep her safe, knowing he would hear.

"Tell Seth!" Carlisle yelled to all of them.

But I had already been told.

I looked at Edward and his eyes were even wider than before.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" Bella asked in a louder and more panicked voice.

She was watching him closely for any sign of trouble and she had just found one.

I had stopped pacing but honestly, I wasn't even sure when I had started up again.

_Seth, I'm coming. _Leah thought to me.

_No, you stay there. I'll be fine. Me and Edward can handle it. _I thought.

_But Seth, he's a leech! _she said as she started toward the edge of the woods.

_I trust him Lee. You keep fighting there. They need you there. _I said.

_But-_

_Leah, Edward will protect him and Bella. Trust me._ Jake interrupted her.

This shocked all of us and I looked back at Edward.

He stood and looked at me.

"Edward?" Bella said in worry as she stood too.

"Circle around us and let me know when they're close." he said to me.

I nodded and jumped into the woods.

I guess it was a good thing I was the lookout after all.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

"Edward, is someone hurt?" I asked, my thoughts immediately on Jake.

Actually, they had never really left Jacob.

Edward looked at me and said, "Victoria is coming. She found my scent."

* * *

_**So, what do you think will happen? Will they be ready for Victoria and Riley when they come? Will someone get hurt in the next chapter? **_**Should**_** someone get hurt in the next chapter? What do you think about Sam and Leah's 'moment' ? and what about that crazy Newborn who ran off the field screaming? I would really like to know what you thought of these POV's and also, who you liked the best. **_

_**And, if you have any suggestions on whose POV I should go into next, please, feel free to give me your advice. **_

_**I welcome opinions and suggestions of any kind. : )**_

_**As I said earlier, I have a few shout-outs I would like to throw in. **_

_**I would like to give a very sweet thank you to the following who reviewed, alerted and/or added this story to their favorites.**_

_**NarnianPrincess1992, my sister, who gave me my first review ever for this story and alerted/added to favorites. You are so sweet!**_

_**CherylHoneyBaby, Who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites. Your reviews are always fun to read. **_

_**Confessed, who added this story to her Writer Forum, gave me some huge complements in her review for chapter one and always makes me smile. You are such a good friend.**_

_**PickleBlossom27, who added this story to their favorites, alerts, and has given me two amazing reviews that make me want to keep going with this story. Your reviews mean so much.**_

_**DancerLover08, who added this story to their alerts. I'm happy you want to read more. I always find that encouraging.**_

_**Just4Me, who also added this story to their alerts. It really means a lot to know that you want to read more.**_

_**And last but certainly not least,**_

_**Headwig1010, who alerted and gave me a suggestion in their review. It means so much to me to know that you want to read more and were willing to give me your opinion. I love that. Oh, and don't worry. Esme is well on her way. ;)**_

_**Also, of course, a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. **_

_**You have no idea how much you all mean to me.**_

_**Now, there is one more thing I would like to address. **_

_**I would like to take this moment, to point out that the first installment of 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn' will enter theaters in exactly one year! **_

_**YAY! Seems like only yesterday it was close to five hundred days away.**_

_**Sigh…Not long now. Can you wait? I know I can't. **_

_**I'm just going to have to distract myself somehow. **_

_**I guess fan fic is the way to go, huh? lol**_

_**As always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**If you have any thoughts or suggestions-or if you just want to let me know you're reading this-please review! **_

_**I**__** love getting reviews and I love the people who give me reviews. **_

_**Actually, I just love the people who just read this story in general.**_

_**Happy wishes! **_

_**Love ya!**_

_**~ Indian ~**_


End file.
